Prophecy
by EvelynDavis88
Summary: As Hermione and Draco's relationship grows, their bond deepens. When something evil threatens to tear them apart, Draco's reaction shocks even those with the deepest, darkest knowledge of magic.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"A thin sheen of sweat was glistening on Hermione's forehead as she bustled around the living room. Since arriving to her new Head Girl quarters 3 hours ago, she'd moved the furniture around, dusted, hoovered, scrubbed the bathroom and was now unpacking the last of her possessions. They were her most precious and she wanted to give them all a prime sport in her home for the year - photos of her loved ones. She smiled at each one as she placed them around the room; one on the cute coffee table next to the sofa of her, Harry and Ron, three on top of the fireplace; her and Ginny, her and her parents and friends from home – all in a neat line, obviously. Now all she had to do was decide where to put her favourites, the ones of her and her boyfriend. She blushed at the thought of him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Stepping in to the middle of the room and looking around for a suitable place, she spied the plain wall between the bedroom doors. Sipping her tea, she nodded to herself. Decision made, it was the perfect place for them. She rummaged in the tool box for a hammer, nails and a tape measure. She knew it was possible to do in a second with magic, but there was something really life affirming in knowing she em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"could /emdo it the 'muggle' way./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He walked in just as she bent over in her cute little shorts and…was that his t-shirt? As she stood up he saw his surname name ripple in the silver lettering across the back. It looked damned good to see his name on her body and as he watched it flash in the light, he felt a familiar stirring somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach. It rippled through his bones and seeped in to every fibre of his being. It felt amazing, wholesome. He was home when she was near./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He dropped his bag at the door and within seconds of the noise a squealing ball of woman was streaking across the floor towards him. She ran at him and wrapped her legs around his waist, gripping tight to his back she threw his cap on the floor and kissed him until he couldn't breathe. He poured everything into the kiss back in hope she could understand how the greeting made him feel./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Breaking their connection, she slid down his body "When did you get back?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Just now, I ran straight here" he smiled at her "you look amazing, I've missed you"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She smiled – it lit up the room and as the corners of her mouth stretched ever wider her brown eyes danced in the light./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I apparated to Hogsmeade and just started running, I couldn't wait to see you"./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's so sweet, I missed you desperately too. You look great – amazing tan! Didn't know you had it in you!" She smirked "Cup of tea?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He nodded. He'd just got back from a holiday with the boys. It was their last chance at freedom for a year and there was no way he wasn't going to take up the offer to spend a week at a resort in Portugal drinking and laughing with his friends. It had killed him to leave Hermione, but he figured they had a whole year to spend together. She'd been super encouraging and told him to enjoy himself, she even got involved when they'd picked out their 'lad's holiday t-shirt's.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The place looks amazing" he looked around at the room. He'd been in the Head's quarters once before at the end of last year when he'd found out he and Hermione would be taking the reigns, and it hadn't looked like this. Where an old brown leather sofa had been before, there were now two plush navy sofas positioned in an L shape around the fire with a rug in front and a coffee table between them. He smiled, knowing she would take the smaller of the two as her home for the year, her ever full cup of tea on the table, book in her lap. Where walls had been plain before, they were now a soft grey and surfaces were littered with her trinkets. Big cushions were scattered over the sofas, baskets and boxes of who knew what rested in corners of the room which now smelled distinctly of her perfume. He noticed a few of his own possessions had made an appearance, his decanter with silver serpent etched on the front was one, now nestled on a shelf on the bookcase ready for use. He smiled deeply and spun to face her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She was blushing, a standard for any compliment received./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, it was so plain before and if we are going to live here I thought we should like it. I took a little inspiration from that cabin we stayed in over the summer – remember the one with all of the snow on the mountains behind and the hot tub out the back?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"How could he forget? He'd almost stopped breathing when he'd seen her in that silver bikini, the serpents on the triangular cuts of fabric that barely covered her nipples. He laughed as he remembered how she'd given a twirl and shook her bum showing off the matching serpent embroidery on the bottoms before she'd slid in to the tub. "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I better start showing some loyalty, hadn't I?" /emshe'd exclaimed at the time./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He bent to pick up his cap and took his tea from Hermione. She snuggled in by his side and squeezed tight. "What were you doing before I came in?" he asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, hanging pictures" she walked back over to the wall and picked up a wooden handle with a metal end./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's that?" he gestured at the item/p  
p class="MsoNormal""This? A hammer! You've never seen a hammer before?" He walked over and took the item out of her hand, it was weighty and as she held out a nail and glanced at the wall he put two and two together./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hermione, babe, let's just hang them with magic"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She pouted, "But I did everything else the muggle way"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You painted the walls, lifted and transfigured the furniture AND found a way to make a self-boiling, self-pouring kettle?" he mocked, his eyebrow so high it was lost in his hairline./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well not everything…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He laughed, waved his wand and watched the three pictures fly to the wall. She stepped back in to his arms and they admired their handy-work, their own happy faces beaming down at them from the wall./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Later that night, Hermione ran a bath in the huge swimming pool sized tub. There were so many brass taps along the side, all labelled with their individual concoctions and as she roamed up and down she read them all, searching for an option for her tired body. She decided it had to be a muscle relaxant. As it poured in to the huge tub she realised it smelled of subtle spice and left a deeply masculine scent in the air, it reminded her of his scent after a shower. Smiling she got in and swam to the end with the jacuzzi bubbles and reflected on the day. The quarters looked amazing, she really felt at home here now. It had memories, trinkets and tokens of his affection everywhere, it was perfect./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She heard the door open and watched as he made his way through the steamy room carrying a stack of white fluffy towels. It didn't escape her attention that he was in a pair of boxers only./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I had these made" he held up a robe and matching towel with her initials embroidered in the corner. "I've got the same, but in green"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Obviously" she rolled her eyes in a playful way and watched as he discarded the thin boxers. Dropping his beautifully muscular form in to the water he swam over to meet her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So, tell me, what raucous things did you get up to on holiday?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Taking a seat in the bubbles next to her he conjured up two goblets of wine. He took a sip before he answered./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nothing raucous – Hippogriff's honour!" he held up four fingers on his right hand and bowed his head in mock salute at her disbelieving smile. "I learned golf, laid around the pool, went out for dinner and drinks. It was great."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"They chatted freely for hours, catching up on their week apart and refilling the hot water every now and then. It was only after he finished a story about Blaise losing his temper with a wayward golf club that they'd bewitched and downed his last drop of wine, that Hermione yawned./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Come on baby, you're all pruney and you look exhausted – let's get to bed" He got out first and held out a towel for her, drying her body carefully he muttered at the dressing gown, it glowed bright red for a second and now, heated through, he wrapped her beautiful body tightly in it. Only when she was dry and warm did he sort himself out./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hermione had long since learned to protest when he helped her, she had quickly realised the more she argued the longer it took for him to be able to be able to get dressed and warm too. Not that she was ever rushing to cover up his body, just to see him as warm and comfortable as her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She kissed him quickly, muttered the same spell at his robe and headed for the big bedroom. They'd talked over the summer and agreed to keep separate rooms in case any friends stayed over the night, but in the majority would sleep in the same bed. For one thing, he knew that sleeping apart from her would mean a restless night, for another he knew his soul couldn't take a night apart from her again anytime soon./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He rolled in to bed next to her and slid his arms around her waist. She'd removed the dressing gown, opting instead for the warmth of the duvet and his hands. Within seconds of their skin touching he was on fire. It had been a whole week since he'd seen her and although every inch of her form was etched in to the back of his eyes, he couldn't help but marvel at her beauty in the flesh once again. Rolling on top of her he placed his elbows at the side of her head and tangled his fingers softly in to her hair./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hermione" her name was a whisper as his mouth pressed against hers. "I missed you so much" he kissed along her jawline, fluttering his lips against her heated skin. When his tongue made contact with her neck he sucked gently at the sensitive skin down to her collarbone. He was rewarded with a soft moan./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I missed you so much, too" her legs parted and wrapped around him so he could nestle in to her body as he continued the kisses along her jawline. He could have let hours pass like this, feeling her soft body underneath him, worshiping her silky-smooth skin, seeking out the tiny freckles and kissing each one. Uncomfortably hard but desperate to memorise every curve of her again and again, he kissed on./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't think I can take much more of this teasing, I need you" she whispered in to him as he smirked against neck. He groaned in response and dipped down to her nipples. They were perfect, beautiful pink buds that tightened at his touch. Taking one in his mouth he flicked his tongue softly, repeatedly and was rewarded with a gentle squirm of her body beneath him. He sucked then, drawing out a moan from her perfect lips. Using the lightest touch of his tongue on her skin, he moved from the left nipple to the right and performed the same torturous assault. His hand traveled down her side, softly stroking her breasts and nipples before pulling her knee tighter around his body. As her body lifted, he took the opportunity to put his hand underneath her ass and squeezed tightly. He felt the warmth of her core pressing against him and, overwhelmed with the feeling clamped his mouth on hers once again./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Please" she whispered. Who was he to deny her? Her hand went between their bodies and pulled him close to her entrance. He slid inside her in one swift movement, stretching at her walls and crying out at the feeling of her. Warm, tight, His./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fuck" his exclamation was raw, animalistic. He moved inside her, stroking her body, kissing any inch of her exposed flushed skin he could find. He pulled out slowly, achingly slowly and felt her insides tighten begging to keep him there. As he positioned the head of his dick at her entrance once again she arched up, begging him to slide back in. He licked along her rib cage, took her nipple in his mouth and obliged, pushing slowly giving her every inch of him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He felt her nails scratch at his back as he thrust deep, feeling her walls contract over and over her body responding in kind to his every thrust. As she held on he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a sitting position on his body. Gasping at the change in position she was now above him, controlling the situation. He watched her eyes as she rocked up and down on him, moaning his name loudly. His hands moved hair back from her face as he pushed up to meet her, thrust for thrust. Faster and faster they fucked as his tongue flicked at her nipples, matching the lick to the thrust, the moans from both of them filling the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, yes, yes" her sweet voice echoed around the room, she was close. He held her by the ass and moved to the end of the bed, his feet resting on the floor for support, her knees taking the movement, he pushed up and into her as she slammed down on to him. He almost lost it when her head rolled back and her body, stretched taught, thrust her nipples near his face. She rocked on top of him as he pulled at her body holding her hips, pushing her down for more friction, a deeper connection of their skin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hermione, Hermione I am so close"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She looked at him then kissed him deeply and tightened her core around his dick./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He made a noise, something like a roar from the back of his throat as she gripped at his dick with her walls. Heaven, that's where he was./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Me too" she replied. She moved off him then and positioned herself to a squatting position over his dick. Her feet now took the strain but the shift in movement meant she was strained tighter over him, he could get deeper, feel more. Then, she really started to move. Up and down, faster and harder, every thrust deeper. They kissed, moaned and cried out together./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hermione…" he cried as his orgasm hit him, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He came in long waves deep into her core. She continued her pace, straddling him she moaned louder too. He was going to be finished before she started, he couldn't have that. He flipped her over, spread her legs and replaced his fingers where his dick had just been. Latching his tongue to the bundle of nerves at the top of her pussy he sucked, licked and fingered deep. She arched her back, screamed his name and spent, unclenched from around his fingers./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Wrapped once again in his arms, their breathing abated he kissed the back of her head./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I love you Hermione"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I love you too, Draco"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"They slept. /p 


	2. Chapter 2

The days passed quickly during their first week of term. Classes were harder, more homework came and catching up with friends meant their time together was limited. Hermione had a strict 'no grope until homework was finished' policy and often made Draco go to the library in the evenings so they could study rather than get distracted. He knew how important it was to her, so he agreed.

During their second week back, they sat in the corner of the library having just said goodnight to their friends and compared the colour coordinated schedules Hermione had whipped up. He had Quidditch, Head duties and study time on his, in addition to his lessons. Hermione's had the same green colouring for lessons, purple for study time and in the free hours she had listed a range of activities that she wanted to pursue this year.

"You want to tutor?" he asked, reading her list.

"Sure, why not? I must make sure I ask Professor McGonagall though, I assume it's allowed but you never know."

"You're incredible" he leaned over the table and kissed her. There were few people who could make it through their own work and still considering supporting others.

"Shall we go?" Standing up she stacked her books neatly into her bag. Rising to meet her, he took the bag and slung it over his shoulder, nestling it with his own. She smiled her thanks and with swift wave of her wand, tidied the chairs and walked ahead to open the doors.

As they fell in to step Draco chatted in a carefree way, making her laugh frequently. It was the warmest sound he had ever heard. As she giggled he breathed in deeply as if he could smell the beauty in it. Their connection was deepening daily. He found himself more and more desperate to see her or touch her quickly after time apart. Whether it was a swift kiss or catching a glimpse of her between lesson, the need to have her close by was getting stronger. He laughed heartily with her every night and they talked about desires and passions and what they wanted from life after Hogwarts. During his lessons when she wasn't present, it took every ounce of his willpower to focus. He would spend hours scolding himself for drifting into a daydream where she was the star – he loved her desperately and wanted everything around her to be good, pure and happy. Their hours apart strained his soul, he was so desperate to see her by dinner every night that he would inhale his food and search the Gryffindor table for her mane of silky brown curls. Night after night he would seek out her eyes and smile when they met his, silently begging for them to return to their home, their solace together.

On Thursday night, Hermione stood up stretched and announced her departure to bed. Draco watched her walk away, her cute leggings with the polar bears on made him smile – he'd never seen anything like them before having spent his childhood in robes, a very impractical and highly unsexy solution he realised as she swayed out of the room. That was it, he couldn't help himself anymore he hadn't kissed her since this morning and he hadn't been buried inside her since Sunday. Hurtling over the back of the sofa he tackled her into the bathroom where they proceeded to fuck, her bent over the sink, his hands clawing at her clothes desperate to feel more.

Weeks passed in the same blissful routine. Hermione realised one Saturday morning as she brushed her hair in the mirror that the smile she wore was permanent. She didn't know what it was but the 6 weeks they'd been living together had created a bubble where only their happiness existed. She was like a magnet whenever he was in the room, she gravitated towards him – had to touch him or be able to see him. There was something almost magical in their bond.

Weekends were her favourites. Before quidditch practice they laid in bed, drinking coffee and laughing, making love and when he was feeling particularly romantic – reading to her. His deep voice was like a comforting blanket filling the room. She could shut her eyes and listen to him for hours.

With a sigh to her reflection she finished brushing her hair and left for her lunch date with Ginny. Whilst Draco was at Quidditch she was determined to be busy, she knew he'd still plague her thoughts but was loathed not to see her friends. Sitting out on the grounds, a big blanket wrapped around their legs and Hermione's infamous blue flames dancing in front of them, they toasted marshmallows and caught up.

"I don't know what it is Gin, he's like a drug. We are just getting stronger and stronger every day and the desire to be near him all the time is growing. I'm a little worried it's not healthy."

"It's cute, you guys took such a long time to get going that you deserve this" Ginny shrugged

"I know, and don't get me wrong the wait was so worth it. Living with him is just dreamy and Merlin, the sex Gin. He's insatiable. So am I"

Ginny smiled. It was incredible to see her friend so happy. "Well. At least you can do it!" She giggled "Imagine spending a summer with no rules about touching and all of a sudden having to grab a quick snog behind a statue of Bodric the Bearded once every Tuesday night. It's bloody depressing."

"Oh Gin, still no joy in…you know?" It was no secret to Hermione that Ginny wanted to lose her virginity and she wanted to do it with Harry. They'd been together for almost a year but whether it was big brothers spying, girls not taking the hint to get lost or just bad timing, it hadn't happened.

"No joy, but it will happen. I mean – it's Harry Potter, when has he ever failed to get something he wants? And I know he wants me, he tells me every day and I can definitely…you know, feel it when we're together." She made a gesture 'down there' on the word it and Hermione smiled. "We just haven't been able to get over that line. And now, back at school it's harder to even get moments alone, let alone anything else."

Hermione squealed. "Oh my god. Gin! You can use the Head's Quarters. I'll turf Draco out for the weekend, we can go somewhere else, it won't kill us for a few nights. Stay with Harry there, you don't have to leave at all – you can call for food, there's a big bathroom. I can't imagine you'll need many clothes" she winked "It will happen then for sure. You could do it on your birthday"

"What? Really? Oh my god Hermione that would be amazing. What would I tell Ron, he's bound to notice we're gone for a weekend?"

"Oh god if him and Lavender get caught anywhere else around the castle, they'll be writing to your Mum. You just leave him to me Ginny Weasley!"

They girls hugged and started making an intricately detailed plan, covering every angle of what if's they could think of.

At 1pm the girls stood up, ready to see their boys in from the cold Quidditch pitch.

"And you think Draco will definitely be ok with it?"

"Absolutely!" she smiled and arm in arm they headed for the great hall and lunch.

Later that afternoon, Hermione went over her plan with Draco. He sat on the sofa, his long legs crossed over in front of him. His toned arms cradled a cushion and she couldn't help but notice the way his bicep looked as it held taught around the material.

"So, let me get this straight, you want me to spend a weekend away from our home, so Potter can get some?"

"Think of it as doing something special for Ginny! You like Ginny"

"I like Potter, but it doesn't mean I want to give up my bed for him."

"Oh, come on Draco, we can go away somewhere. Maybe London, we'll see a show and have dinner – you'll love it!" he looked at her sternly but said nothing. "To be honest Draco, I can't believe I am having to beg you to spend a weekend away with me." She pouted.

"Hermione, I'd swim the Arctic for a chance to hold your hand, there is nothing I wouldn't do for a date with you. This is entirely about Potter and his leftover…" he gestured "fluids, in our home."

Hermione snorted at his ridiculousness, Harry and Ginny were perfectly capable of cleaning up after themselves. Although she couldn't deny the way he kept saying 'our home' sent a pleasant shiver through her whole body. She breathed in deeply and pulled out her secret weapon. Her.

"Draco, imagine how you would feel if every time you got close you had to stop. Or you weren't free to touch me at will." She walked over to him and pushed his legs apart, kneeling between them she looked up into his handsome face. "Imagine if every time you reached out you had to check around and see if anyone was watching, or if every good night kiss you gave me wasn't followed by sleeping next to me."

She slid her hands up his thighs as she spoke, never taking her eyes from his.

"Imagine if doing this" she kissed his arm and stroked his thigh "meant that and nothing more. Not a precursor to something amazing because we weren't allowed."

He moaned at the contact of her lips on his skin. His blood pumped faster through his veins as her beautiful brown eyes fixed on his.

"Fine, but Potter owes me! Now, get up here. I can't stand seeing you on your knees"

"Oh really? Not even if it's for something…delicious?"

She licked her lips. He was instantly hard. Unbelievably hard.

"Fuck Hermione"

She pulled at his waistband, he lifted his hips to help her, watching her delicate fingers pull at the material of his sweat pants. The cold air on his sensitive dick and the feel of her hands as she slowly slid them down his legs was a taunting double act. There was nothing in the world that could make him feel the way she did. When she knelt up her eyes were wide, and her lips were a deep red. She was flushed with all the desire he felt.

"Always so ready for me" she chided.

"Always" he could barely speak as her rosy red lips sucked at the tip of his dick. He felt her tongue dart out and lick at the small ball of precum on his head, sending a jolt of pure pleasure through his body. She licked down his length. The familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach when she was near grew, it enveloped him as her tongue slid down the underside of his cock.

A gargling sound escaped from the back of his throat, laced with desire and the promise of what he was about to receive. He watched as her tongue travelled the same line back up his shaft before she opened her mouth wide and took him deep. He watched himself disappear and felt the familiar sensation of the back of her throat. Instinctively his hands wrapped in her hair, stroking it back from her face and offering him the perfect view. Her jawline relaxed as she slid back up his dick. Without warning he disappeared back in her mouth and her hand flew to the base of his dick. Holding him up right in one hand, she cupped his balls with the other gently squeezing in the same rhythm she encased his dick in her mouth.

His head rolled on to the back of the sofa as he absorbed the heavenly feeling. She was an angel and a devil in one. Equal parts danger and peace to his heart and soul.

He lifted his head once more when she stopped and just as he was about to move and return the favour, she held his dick in her hand stroking up and down painfully slowly whilst simultaneously licking at his balls.

"Oh fuuuuccckk" the sensation was too much, too good. Hands, tongue, the heat from her mouth everywhere.

"Enough!" he couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her. He stood up and took control.

"Lie back on the rug" she complied "off" he pointed at her trousers and once again, she did as she was told.

He laid over her, parting her knees. One arm held him up over her the other free to explore her body. He felt for the edge of her panties and pushed them aside. As he stroked at her entrance he was coming undone at the seams, she was wet and ready for him – the fact that her body reacted to him in this way was unbelievable. She whimpered as he stroked her. Pressing his thumb against the bundle of nerves at the top of her mound he moved in slow circles, eliciting further moans from her lips. Sliding two fingers inside of her, he simultaneously shredded her panties. Her eyes were closed, and her hips were raised off the floor as he stroked inside her walls, curling his fingers forward whilst he continued to circle his thumb. She dripped on his fingers and he picked up the pace. Dipping down to her neck, he licked sucked and kissed his way up to her lips. She called out to him and seconds later he felt her walls tighten around his fingers, before she'd finished her orgasm he replaced his fingers with his length.

They cried out together as he slid inside. Desperate for more contact they clawed at each other. Her knees went up and he took the opportunity to push deep and hold himself inside of her. They opened their eyes together and locked hold, he was falling into them. He could feel the blood coursing through her veins, could hear her heartbeat in unison with his. Her breath, coming in short bursts was all over his skin. They were connected. Not daring to take his eyes from hers he began to move again slowly. A warm sensation spread through his body, growing with every thrust. She clawed at his skin, pushed her hips up and he felt her tighten around him over and over and again.

"Hermione, baby" he breathed, she pulled his face down and kissed him, bit at his bottom lip and clawed at his hair.

"More, I need more" she begged. He complied, his knees were raw from the carpet burns but he couldn't stop. She needed more. Placing his fingers between them, he pressed on her clit. She screamed his name and he felt her orgasm in every fibre of his body. His nerve endings tingled.

"Again" she screamed. He once again circled his thumb on her clit as he pounded in and out of her. He couldn't last much longer.

"Hermione" he breathed, he knew she understood.

"Just once more" she pleaded with him. He felt her desperation in his soul.

Once more he pressed on her clit, sheathed in and out of her, kissed her mercilessly. She moaned, begged and pleaded with him. They were sweating, scratched and bruised from their desperation for each other. Suddenly, she went silent, tipped her head back and with a force that made him grip at her body, she exploded from her core. He followed suit.

As his orgasm hit, they were immediately encased in a silver bubble. It started from his heart and wrapped around them, it glowed brighter when it connected with her and pulsed in time with her heart beat. He watched on in awe. He couldn't stop now their orgasms were coursing through them. He felt her blood pumping and her nerves tingling alongside his own. They were two parts in the same body, he had her heart in his hands, her very being inside his. She was everything in that moment. The sheen of sweat on her body glistened in the silver light – it felt like they were suspended in ecstasy for a life time.

Slowly, he came down from the high. He held himself above her, breathing heavily. The bubble was now gone, having disappeared as his orgasm dissipated but a thin silver line now connected his heart to hers.

"Hermione, can you see that?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" he asked, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I feel incredible. I can feel you Draco, I can feel you inside me"

He pulled her up to a sitting position, lit the fire with his wand and called for a blanket. The Accio he spoke came out as whisper, he was spent, drained of energy.

They held each other for hours, rocking back and forth, marvelling at their connection. He moved, she moved and the thin glowing, silver line reacted in kind. He stood up and made a drink, she watched in awe as their connector grew to travel the distance between them. When they kissed it fizzed and crackled happily, when they were in separate rooms it stretched to reach them. It was an undeniable force, the love he felt for her.

When Hermione finally fell asleep that night he was so acutely aware that she was entirely at peace in his arms, he couldn't dare bring himself to shut his eyes. He stared in to the darkness, smiling at her feelings. They were now two parts of the same whole. He didn't know how he knew it, but her soul was now protected by his, the light in her eyes was for him, and his for her. They were bound for eternity, he could feel it like a hum in his veins.


End file.
